


Lips of an angel

by manicmama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gives Oral Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmama/pseuds/manicmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a surprise when he walks in on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an angel

Sam and Dean were on the road again, heading towards what sounded like a fairly basic vengeful spirit case. They had finally pulled into the motel parking lot just after lunchtime. It had been a long, boring drive, around 14 hours, and Sam had napped for most of it, as best he could when Dean had the music blasting. So now, as he got out of the car and stretched, he took one look at the red-eyed wreck that was Dean and said,

“Why don’t you check in and catch up on some sleep? I’ll find the local library and start in on the research side. Should give you a few hours of peace and quiet before we get to work."

Dean grunted in reply and shambled off to get the room paid for while Sam got the bags from the trunk. Once Dean returned with the key and they’d got their gear into the room, Sam went off to find the library and hopefully somewhere halfway decent to eat. He had a productive 4 or 5 hours, and armed with all the new information he walked back to the motel, stopping to pick up some snacks and beers on the way – he figured Dean might be awake by now, and would probably want something to eat and drink. He never slept much more than 4 hours at a stretch and was always ready for a beer.

As Sam entered the motel room, he saw that Dean’s bed was empty, so his assumption had probably been right and Dean was washing the road dirt off. But then he heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom, the door of which was slightly open. It sounded like someone was groaning – maybe in pain? and there were also some odd wet noises. Maybe Crowley (who still held a grudge against them) had got wind of the Winchesters arrival and had got the jump on Dean whilst Sam was out – maybe he was being tortured! Sam pulled the gun from his belt and silently crept up to the bathroom door. He carefully and quietly began to ease it open, and the sounds from within became clearer. Just as he realised what the noises actually meant, Dean came into his range of vision – he was seated on the closed lid of the john, leaning back with his hips pushed forward. His mouth was open, he was panting hard, his eyes were squeezed shut – and his jeans and boxers were puddled around one ankle. Kneeling between his legs was Castiel, with his back to the door, still fully dressed as far as Sam could tell - he had his trenchcoat on anyway - with his head bobbing up and down in Dean’s lap. Castiel had Dean’s tshirt pushed up and was playing with his nipples with one hand – the other was apparently somewhere between Dean’s legs. Dean had both hands gripping tightly into Castiels hair as he rocked his hips forward with an urgent motion. Sam could now hear his brother clearly as he moaned in pleasure and pain.

“Please, Cas, suck me off… I can’t stand much more… please let me come… oh, fuck, that’s so good, Cas… oh yeah, right there…"

There was a wet popping sound as Castiel pulled his head back slightly and chuckled.

"Not yet Dean - you'll stand it as long as I want you to. I like to hear you beg for it."

And then he bent his head back down and the sucking noises started up again. 

Sam quietly stepped back and stood dumbstruck in the middle of the floor for a second. He hadn’t had a clue that this might have been going on between the angel and Dean, there’d been no signs of anything like this before – but this sure didn’t look like the first time for either of them. He left the room, still mulling it over – sure sounded like Dean was enjoying that. Sam wondered if Dean had called Castiel, needing some relief, or whether the angel had just opportunely turned up while he was out - he also tried to remember how long it was since he’d had a good blowjob – must have been years – and then caught himself wondering if he could talk Cas into doing the same favour for him sometime. Without telling Dean of course.


End file.
